Todo es por tí
by Laura9914
Summary: Nami empieza a tontear con Zoro, lo que hace que éste se confunda. Poco a poco Sanji la va empezando a enamorar y Zoro se pondrá celoso, aunque después descubrirá su verdadero amor. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Viejos recuerdos

¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fic y estoy muy feliz de poder escribir historias, me hacen tan feliz. No podría seguir escribiendo sino supiera que hay personas que lo leen.

Este fic es diferente al otro que tengo. En el otro hay ZoroxNami, pero en cambio esta historia trata sobre SanjixNami y otras parejas, aunque al principio habrá un poco de ZoNa después será SanNa.

En esta historia son felices, pues como siempre, pero de repente todo cambia y se hace difícil seguir al lado de esa persona sabiendo lo que le pasa.

Esta estupenda serie y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sensei, nunca a mí.

No les entretengo más y les dejo este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! ^^

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Todo transcurría con normalidad en el Thousand Sunny. Las peleas, insultos y gracias siempre estaban ahí.

La noche anterior le había tocado estar en el puesto de vigía a Zoro. Hacía poco que se habían reencontrado y le resultaba tan familiar ese puesto... Allí ocurrieron muchas cosas, antes de dos años. Todavía recordaba lo que ocurrió...

***Flashback***

Zoro estaba durmiendo mientras se suponía que debería estar vigilando. En ese mismo momento, abrió de reojo los ojos y vio lo que menos le apetecía ver.

-¡Zoro!-gritó esa mujer histérica-.

-Que quieres... -el espadachín lo dijo sin ganas alguna, aparte de que también seguía adormilado-.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo?-aquella chica de pelo anaranjado seguía gritando mientras se iba acercando al peliverde-.

-Pues lo mismo que deberías estar haciendo tú.

-¿Por qué crees que debería estar durmiendo?-ahora la chica se tornó seria, no parecía esa loca que había entrado hacia unos segundos-.

-¿Nunca paras de hacer preguntas?

-Ahora mismo me acabas de hacer tú una, tío listo-ahora la chica dio en el clavo y se cruzó de brazos-.

Zoro se levantó de su habitual sitio para dormir y se fue acercando a esa mujer. Dio unos cuantos pasos y cuando solo faltaban unos cinco pasos, se paró. Ahora miró a la chica y apoyó su mano derecha en sus katanas.

-Vaya, no se te escapa una ¿eh?-lo dijo con un tono de chulo y a la vez sensual-.

-Me fijo en lo que tengo delante-ella también se puso igual de chula que él y también sensual-.

-¿Y qué tienes delante?

-Pues lo mejor que he visto hasta ahora...

Cada vez la chica se iba acercando más a él y éste le entraban ganas de que acelerara. Ella iba muy lento y el otro quería besarla de una vez. No aguantaba esa espera. Pero cuando sus labios se estaban rozando casi, de repente ella se giró hacia la izquierda y siguió adelante hasta coger un jarrón con unas flores dentro.

-¡Estas flores son las más bonitas que he visto hasta ahora!

En efecto, esa mujer sabía lo que hacía y como ella esperaba había dejado al espadachín con unas ganas tremendas de querer besarla. Ahora ella tenía el control y le encantaba. Se giró hacia Zoro y le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No crees tú también lo mismo?-la chica lo dijo como restregándole por la cara que estaba hablando de otra cosa y no de él-.

-¿Eh?-Zoro estaba pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir y en cómo la había engañado esa maldita bruja usurera, no se lo podía creer. Con lo poco que había faltado para besarla-Sí... si... apuesto a que _esas flores_ son lo mejor que has visto.

-Por supuesto que sí. Las flores que cultivamos Sanji-kun y yo son las mejores.

Ella miró a Zoro y pudo observar lo que ella quería. Estaba celoso.

-Anda, anda... no me saques ahora el tema del rubiales.

Pudo observar que el chico del pelo verde se estaba empezando a cabrear. Lo que faltaba, para él la gota que colmó el vaso fue que mencionara al pervertido ese.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso?-esto también se estaba diciendo con un toque sensual-.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Vamos lo que me faltaba. Ahora te piensas que yo puedo envidiar algo del cejas rizadas.

-¿Acaso me equivoco? Porque todavía no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

Esta chica sabía cómo hacer que Zoro se diera cuenta de lo manipuladora que era. Zoro, desde que le preguntó si estaba celoso, había estado intentando mirar a cualquier lugar para no encontrarse con la mirada de la pelinaranja. Aunque ésta lo había estado buscando hasta que se encontró con sus ojos.

-Sí. Te equivocas. No sé de que me hablas. ¿Celos? Esa palabra no se encuentra en mi diccionario-en ese momento estaba pensando en matar a Sanji por haber sacado el tema de los celos-.

-Ah... bueno. Entonces mejor no te entretengo y me voy.

Dicho esto, la chica se fue en dirección a la puerta. Y justo cuando tenía el pomo de la puerta en las manos, el espadachín le agarró la muñeca y la paró.

-¡Nami!-el chico no podía dejar que se fuera después de lo ocurrido-.

Esa chica, Nami, había conseguido lo que quería. Sabía que si ella quería, podía hacer que él la deseara. Pero claro está, ella no iba a dejar que ocurriera nada más aunque ella tuviera tantas ganas como él. Se giró y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Zoro?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Me parece que es lo mismo que he preguntado yo.

-Ya lo sé. Y lo que yo quiero es saber es para qué has venido.

Zoro estaba muy impaciente por saber la respuesta. No comprendía nada de lo que había ocurrido. Primero, había aparecido allí gritando. Segundo, habían estado hablando sin pelearse y casi se besan. Tercero, esquiva el beso dejándole con ganas y empieza a hablar de Sanji. Cuarto y último, se intenta ir y después se pone a interrogarme. ¿Qué tipo de juego era ese?

-Bueno... quería verte. ¿No te basta con eso?-Nami se fue acercando a él para intentar repetir el mismo truco del beso, si Zoro caía otra vez en sus redes.

-No-dijo secamente Zoro, lo dijo mientras cada vez se iban acercando más hacia un beso eterno. Cada vez que hablaban lo decían mientras sus labios se iban rozando-.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?-Nami estaba disfrutando de cómo jugaba con Zoro-.

-Te quiero a tí.

Zoro dijo esto y de repente cogió el trasero de Nami y lo apretó fuertemente hacia él. De verdad, la navegante no se esperaba nada de esto. Ahora le dolía tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer. Porque ella no quería llegar a nada más hoy, con eso le bastaba.

-¿De verd...?

Nami no pudo terminar la frase porque Zoro la besó dulce y apasionadamente. Nami sintió cosas que jamás había sentido y que no esperaba sentir de él. Cerró los ojos y empezó a corresponder ese alocado beso. Empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas, aprovechó que Nami abrió la boca para meter dentro su lengua. En seguida los dos se besaron frenéticamente, pero después de un tiempo tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Por Kami ¿qué es lo que había hecho Nami? Ella no buscaba eso. En cuanto se separaron lo miró con ojos tristes. Y Zoro se dio cuenta de eso.

-Nami... ¿qué te ocurre?-el espadachín parecía realmente preocupado-.

-Es que...-comenzó a llorar- no quiero hacerte esto...

-¿Hacerme el qué? Si todo ha salido bien.

-No, Zoro, no es así...

Nada más pronunciar esto Nami salió del puesto de vigía, ya que habían estado al lado de la puerta todo el tiempo, y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto. Al principio todo había salido bien, pero sus sentimientos le habían fallado.

Zoro estaba mucho más perplejo que antes. ¿Por qué había salido huyendo? Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que saliera llorando. Esperaba que no hubiera sido culpa suya, él no quería hacerle daño.

Pasó toda la noche en vela pensando en lo que había ocurrido. No se podía sacar de la cabeza a esa chica cabezota con el pelo naranja.

***Fin del Flashback***

Zoro recordó todo lo que ocurrió allí hace dos años. Habían cambiado tantas cosas, pero en el interior los dos sabían que nada había cambiado. Después de ese momento, los dos hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada y siguieron peleando y regañándose como siempre. A veces los dos se miraban y parecía que todavía estaban allí arriba mirándose a los ojos, después de ese increíble beso.

Como si fuera casualidad, en esa misma semana encontraron la isla Gyojin. Y entonces se separaron y no pudieron hablar de lo sucedido.

Cuando se reencontraron se comportaron como siempre, pero Zoro no pudo evitar fijarse en lo guapa que estaba ahora Nami. Por su lado, Nami también reconoció que Zoro estaba mucho más atractivo, en su mente. Aunque esto nunca llegaron a saberlo. Todo quedó en el olvido, o eso hacían creer el uno al otro.

* * *

De repente unos chillidos le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Cómo no. Eran los tontos del barco. A saber qué es lo que pasaba ahora.

Salió del puesto de vigía dando un salto y para su asombro, ya estaba amaneciendo. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Ahora que se acordaba, se había echado un par de siestas.

* * *

Lo que sí le sorprendió era que ya había unas cuantas personas despiertas a estas horas. El que pegaba chillidos, era como siempre, Luffy. Con él le acompañaban Usopp, Brook y Chopper. Después les estaba regañando Sanji porque iban a despertar a todos.

-¡Bakas! ¿Os queréis callar ya? Como sigáis así vais a despertar a mis bellas damiselas y ¡al otro par de idiotas como vosotros!-Sanji dijo lo de bellas damiselas con corazones en los ojos y de repente desaparecieron al pronunciar a los otros dos: Zoro y Franky-.

-No hace falta que tú también chilles, cejas rizadas. Ya me habéis despertado-Zoro mintió, porque al fin y al cabo el estaba despierto pensando en Nami, pero no quería decirlo para que sospechasen-.

-¿Qué me has llamado, marimo?

-Lo que has oído, ero-cook.

-Atrévete a repetirlo, imbécil.

-¡Callaros ya!

Dijo Nami repartiendo unas collejas a los dos contrincantes. Con solo pegarles, Sanji ya empezó a revolotear cerca de ella con corazoncitos en el único ojo visible que tenía.

-¡Nami-swan! Que bella estás hoy, más bella que el sol que ilumina este cielo tan precioso como tu.

Enseguida a Zoro le empezó a molestar que Sanji hiciera eso. ¿Por qué? A él nunca le había molestado eso. De repente tuvo el volunto de decirle algo.

-¿Quieres parar ya de hacerle la pelota? Si ves que no le gusta que lo hagas, mira la cara que pone...

Sanji y Nami miraron a Zoro perplejos por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tú que intervenir? Mira esto ni te va ni te viene y menos te conviene ¿de acuerdo?-Sanji se puso en modo amenazador-.

-Pues mira te lo digo muy clarito ¡NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO! ¿Algún problema con eso?

-¡Claro que hay un problema con eso!

-¡¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE PELEAROS DE UNA VEZ?- Nami estalló y paró la pelea. Cuando los paró los dos estaban enfrente del otro apunto de atacarse y después la miraron-.

-¡Por supuesto mi querida Mellorine! ¡Todo sea por tí!- Sanji ya había vuelto con sus corazones en los ojos-.

-Ya empieza otra vez el pesado...

-¿Perdona que has dicho?-ya empezaban otra vez a pelearse-.

-¡Como tenga que separaros otra vez os aseguro que os mato!-esa amenaza bastó para que los dos se separasen de una vez para evitar más peleas-.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué de este escándalo?-Franky salió seguido de Robin que estaba detrás de él-.

-¡Oh! ¡Robin-chwan! ¡Qué hermosa te encuentras hoy!-a Sanji ya se le había olvidado la discusión anterior y había ido al encuentro de la arqueóloga a alabarla con corazones en los ojos-.

-Luffy-san -dijo Robin ignorando los alagos del cocinero- ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-¡Es genial, Nami!-Luffy cogió de la muñecas a Nami y se puso a bailar con ella en círculos dando vueltas-.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-ella paró en seco y le miró-.

-¡Tus predicciones se han cumplido! ¡Hemos encontrado la isla!-Luffy no podía dejar de sonreír-.

-¿En serio?

Nami sonrió y corrió a asomarse por la barandilla y vio la tan esperada isla.

-¡Es genial!-ahora Usopp y Chopper también estaban bailando-.

-¡Ahora podremos llenar la despensa y la bodega!-decía entusiasmado Sanji pero después se dirigió a su capitán con mirada amenazante- Si alguien no se la hubiera comido toda en un asalto por la noche-.

-Pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Tenía hambre y no quedrías que me muriese de hambre ¿no?.

Luffy empezó a hacer pucheros, pero el cocinero lo ignoró completamente, pues ya se conocía todos los trucos de su capitán.

-Tranquilo, que por dos horas que no comas no te vas a morir – Sanji estaba seguro de su respuesta-.

-¿Quién sabe? Nunca he pasado dos horas sin comer y si no lo hiciera a lo mejor me moriría.

-Vamos a ver, ¿qué paranoia te estás inventando ahora Luffy?

Sanji ya estaba desconcertado por las cosas que decía Luffy con tal de poner una excusa.

-¿Yo? Ninguna. Solamente estoy impaciente por las nuevas comidas que habrá allí.

-Hay que ver como cambia de tema nuestro capitán, ¡aunque yo no tengo ojos para ver! ¡YOHOHOHO!

-Venga, dejad ya de hacer el tonto que tenemos que organizarnos para explorar la isla y comprar – la navegante estaba ya harta de peleas y solo quería desembarcar para distraérse con la isla-.

-¡Como tu quieras mi querida Nami-swan!

-Ya está el pervertido acosándola... - susurró Zoro en un tono casi inaudible, solo para él mismo-.

-Vale, pues entonces vayamos a la cocina a hablar sobre ese asunto ¿de acuerdo? - propuso Robin para intervenir en este caos-.

Dicho esto, todo el mundo se dirigió hacia la cocina. Mientras todos se iban acomodando en sus asientos habituales, Sanji se molestó en preparar unos aperitivos deliciosos a las chicas y algo que encontró por ahí para los chicos.

-¡Mis bellas Nami-swan y Robin-chwan! Aquí tenéis unos aperitivos que he preparado solamente para vosotras – dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos y de repente cambió de tono al dirigirse a los chicos – y aquí tenéis vosotros la mierda restante.

-Gracias Sanji-kun – agradeció Robin con una sonrisa encantadora y probó ese aperitivo que le había servido Sanji – Está delicioso.

-¡Siempre lo hago así por tí, mi bella flor...!

De repente se escuchó un golpe en la mesa.

Era procedente de Nami, que estaba ya harta de perder el tiempo con memeces y tonterías. Tenían que hablar sobre la isla y lo que haría en cuanto llegasen. Pero todos lo tomaban a cachondeo.

-¡Basta ya! No perdamos más el tiempo. Tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿verdad Robin? ¿Qué es lo que has encontrado sobre la isla? - preguntó ya de una vez Nami-.

-Bueno lo primero que deberíamos saber sería el nombre de la isla, porque todavía no lo sabemos – dijo Usopp porque parecía que no sabían nada sobre la isla-.

-El nombre de la isla es Arwhen, Usopp – explicó Robin-.

-¿Arwhen? Me suena ese nombre...

Sanji estaba pensando de qué le podía sonar ese nombre, pero no lo conseguía descubrir.

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capítulo de este fic.

Espero que os haya gustado y escribir REVIEWS! y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, también dejad REVIEWS!

**Laura9914**


	2. Noticias sorprendentes

_**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 2 de Todo es por tí.**_

_**Nada más subir el capítulo 1 me puse a escribir este, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo tardaré en terminarlo y subirlo. La razón es que como estamos en verano, tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir (menos cuando me voy a la piscina). En este verano espero escribir muchos capítulos antes de que empiece el instituto porque tendré que estudiar.**_

_**¡Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic!**_

_**Y por cierto, cuando veáis algunas frases en cursiva son pensamientos procedentes de alguna persona.**_

* * *

_**Esta estupenda serie y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sensei, nunca a mí.**_

* * *

_**No les entretengo más y les dejo este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! ^^**_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Bueno lo primero que deberíamos saber sería el nombre de la isla, porque todavía no lo sabemos – dijo Usopp porque parecía que no sabían nada sobre la isla-._

_-El nombre de la isla es Arwhen, Usopp – explicó Robin-._

_-¿Arwhen? Me suena ese nombre..._

_Sanji estaba pensando de qué le podía sonar ese nombre, pero no lo conseguía descubrir._

* * *

Capítulo 2: Noticias sorprendentes

-¿Es que has estado en esa isla Sanji? - preguntó dulcemente el renito-.

Todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a Sanji. Toda la banda se preguntaba de qué podría conocer la isla, en cambio ninguno de ellos había oído hablar de ella.

-Que yo sepa no he estado nunca en esa isla... - Sanji se estaba rascando la cabeza con la mano derecha intentando recordar, pero no servía para nada... como si le hubieran lavado la cabeza – además yo nunca he estado en el Grand Line, esta es la primera vez...

-Seguro que de tanto fumar se le están borrando cosas de la cabeza... - dijo Zoro susurrando pero no lo suficiente porque lo escuchó Sanji-.

-¿Qué has dicho marimo?

-¡Lo que has oído! Vaya sabía que eras tonto, pero no que perdieras la memoria y te quedaras sordo.

Sanji se puso de pie dispuesto a luchar y después Zoro se puso también de pie con la mano en su Wado Ichimonji dispuesto a desenvainarla y rajar al cocinero.

-¡Basta! - gritó Nami-.

Solucionó esto pegando un par de capones a los dos para que dejaran de pelearse y concentrarse en la isla de una vez por todas.

-No sé lo que os pasa hoy chicos. No paráis de pelearos, más que de costumbre ¿verdad? - Nami miró a toda la tripulación esperando que dijeran "_sí"_ o asintieran con la cabeza-.

-Es verdad, Nami nee-chan. Nada más bajar del puesto de vigía se han peleado dos veces y ahora otra vez – afirmó Franky que ya se había dado cuenta de que entre estos dos ocurría algo-.

-Y eso que solamente han pasado 10 minutos desde que nos hemos reunido en cubierta – dijo Usopp mirando su reloj-.

-Sí, he escuchado tantas peleas hoy que me duelen los oídos, ¡aunque yo no tengo oídos para escuchar YOHOHOHO!

-¡Vale ya! - estalló Zoro y todos dejaron de cuchichear sobre ellos – vale nos hemos peleado ¿y qué? ¿tan importante es? Venga vamos a seguir con la información de la isla ¿no es eso lo que querías Nami?

Miró a Nami y como ésta no sabía lo que decir después de lo enfadado que estaba el espadachín, lo que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza lentamente sobresaltada del miedo que le había dado.

-Sí... eso es lo que quería. Pero por favor - dijo dulcemente Nami - ¡La próxima vez no grites de esa manera! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas demostrando que ella también podía gritar tanto como él-.

-¡Guau Nami! ¡Das miedo! Shishishi- se entusiasmó Luffy-.

-Bueno sigamos con lo que estábamos. ¿Puedes continuar Robin? - preguntó Nami ya impaciente porque sus nakamas no le dejaban continuar, siempre con peleas-.

-Claro navegante-san. Como decía, la isla a la que nos acercamos se llama Arwhen. Es muy popular y conocida por sus gentes. Según he leído en un libro llamado _Todo acerca de Arwhen_, cuenta que los habitantes de esta isla son muy abiertos y traban amistades con cualquiera que pasa por su cuidad. Pero también hay un problema; cuando un visitante arma mucho jaleo, se pelea con ciudadano de Arwhen o le provoca un problema... se puede complicar la cosa – empezó a explicar Robin con interés-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Robin? Eso significa que la gente siempre es amable y cuando se complica la cosa ¿qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Franky intrigado-.

-Si... parece que esta isla es muy rara. Lo mejor sería no desembarcar en ella. Porque ya conocéis mi enfermedad llamada _no-me-puedo-bajar-en-esta-isla-si-no-me-moriré –_ empezó a hablar con miedo Usopp, pareciéndose al Usopp miedoso de hace 2 años.

-No podemos permitirnos seguir navegando por el Grand Line, nos estamos quedando sin comida y Franky sin cola. Necesitamos parar en esta isla para reponer, Usopp – le explicó Sanji a Usopp que al parecer no le convenció mucho-.

-Bueno... eso no es del todo cierto Sanji – Nami dijo tímidamente esto-.

-¿No es cierto? No lo comprendo si toda la comida ha desaparecido por culpa del glotón de Luffy – preguntó Sanji a Nami-.

-Shishishi, eso es verdad. Lo siento Sanji – decía Luffy sin parar de reír, que al parecer le hacía mucha gracia, cosa que los demás no comprendieron _"¿es que le gusta que nos muramos de hambre?_" pensaban todos-.

-¡Eso no basta baka! - respondieron todos a la vez mirando a Luffy-.

-Shishishi.

Luffy seguía riendo sin parar. _"Ese tío nunca para de reír"_ pensaban algunos mirándole extrañados, pero después pasaron de eso porque ya conocían perfectamente a su capitán y él era así.

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero ¿podemos seguir ya? - Zoro ya estaba impaciente y no paraban de interrumpir-.

-Sí es verdad, parece que hoy no podemos concentrarnos en nada – admitió Chopper una vez que ya habían interrumpido muchas veces las explicaciones de Robin y Nami-.

-Lo que os quería decir antes era que... no sé como pero hace poco miré mi Log Pose y resulta que...

Nami intentaba explicar esto, pero era difícil ya que ella nunca se había equivocado de rumbo y nunca había dejado que el viento o cualquier cosa les cambiaran de rumbo. Mientras todos la miraban interrogante _¿qué es lo que podría pasar?_ se preguntaban todos.

-¡Venga dilo de una vez Nami! Seguro que no es para tanto – intentaba animarla Luffy-.

-Me parece que sí Luffy... Verás, a mí nunca me había pasado esto, pero al parecer por la noche mientras alguien se suponía que debería estar vigilando – miró a Zoro ya que a éste le tocó vigilar la noche anterior, pero Zoro tenía una excusa (como ya contó antes) estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió antes de dos años y también se echó un par de siestas-.

-¡Oe, a mí no me eches las culpas! - se excusó Zoro-.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a quién se las echo? Tú tienes la culpa.

-Tú no sabes lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dormir.

-No lista, no estaba haciendo eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Eh... - Zoro estaba dudoso porque no quería contar que en realidad estaba pensando en ella-.

-Eso quiere decir que estabas durmiendo ¿no? No se te ocurría otra excusa.

-O también es que no te lo quiero contar ¿no has pensado en eso?

-Y ¿por qué no me lo quieres contar?

-Pues... ¡porque no quiero!

-¡Nami! ¡Zoro! - exclamó Luffy alterado ya harto de las peleas de estos dos – Parad ya, por favor. Nami ¿qué es lo pasó durante la noche?

-Bueno pues durante la noche entramos en una especie de torbellino, muy comunes en la zona del Grand Line en la que estábamos y... - siguió Nami pero se vio interrumpida-.

-Espera, espera Nami. ¿Cómo que " la zona del Grand Line en la que estábamos"? - preguntaron todos a la vez-.

-Pues eso es lo malo del torbellino que nos encontramos... resulta que tenía algo de mágico y nos absorbió sin darnos cuenta y ahora no estamos en el Grand Line. Ese torbellino nos a trasladado a... ¡al North Blue! - dijo por fin Nami.

Se había dado cuenta hace poco esta mañana y nada más darse cuenta se lo había contado a Robin, pero la arqueóloga le aconsejó que lo mejor sería contárselo a los demás para quitárselo ya de la cabeza.

* * *

***Flashback***

_En cubierta..._

Robin estaba en su hamaca como siempre. No sabía lo que hacer, así que decidió ir a cubierta a leer un poco mientras esperaba que todos se despertasen. Todavía era muy temprano y todos estaban dormidos, menos ella que había salido a leer y Sanji que se había despertado para preparar el desayuno.

-¡Robin-chwan! ¡Nami! ¿swan? Oe, Robin ¿dónde está Nami? - preguntó impaciente Sanji con corazones en los ojos y revoloteando alrededor de Robin-.

-Nami-san está en su dormitorio, Sanji-kun – le respondió la arqueóloga con una amplia sonrisa dirigida al cocinero – pero está despierta.

-¡Oh, mi querida Robin-chwan! Tú tan lista como siempre. Entonces iré a llevarle el desayuno – dijo Sanji ya marchándose hacia la habitación de la navegante-.

-No, cocinero-kun. Ya se lo llevo yo, aún así gracias.

Dicho esto, Robin cogió la bandeja con el desayuno y desapareció hacia la habitación de Nami. Sanji la siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de todos los demás.

_En el dormitorio de Nami..._

-¿Navegante-san?

Robin llamó a la puerta y esperó la respuesta de su nakama.

-Pasa – dijo secamente Nami-.

-Se te ve preocupada. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Ha ocurrido algo que ni siquiera yo había predecido...

A Nami se la veía preocupada. Robin no sabía qué le ocurría, pero quería ayudarla y en ella se podía confiar. No tardó en preguntar otra vez.

-Sabes que me lo puedes contar – dijo Robin con una sonrisa en el cara-.

-Por supuesto que te lo voy a contar, Robin. Resulta que esta noche nos ha pillado un torbellino y no sé por qué, pero no nos hemos enterado – había estado hasta ahora dando vueltas por la habitación pero se paró - Y ahora no sé cómo, ¡nos encontramos en el North Blue! - soltó Nami de una vez mirando a Robin-.

-¡Qué! ¿Nos encontramos en el North Blue?

-Así es.

-Pero, ¿no fue en el North Blue donde nació cocinero-kun? - se acordó Robin-.

-Anda, es verdad... pues no me acordaba. Entonces ¿será una buena noticia para él?

-Quién sabe. No sabemos nada acerca de su pasado antes de que se marchara al Baratie. A lo mejor le encantaba su vida y será una buena noticia o la odiaba y por eso se fue con sus amigos al restaurante y después se fue al Baratie – razonó Robin pensando en Sanji-.

-Tienes razón. ¿qué debemos hacer entonces?

-Lo mejor es siempre ir con la verdad por delante.

-Es verdad. Entonces en el desayuno se lo contaremos a todos. A ver si no me matan por haber dejado que el Thousand Sunny se haya trasladado al North Blue.

-Eso no es culpa tuya Nami-san. No tienes la culpa porque si nadie se ha enterado del torbellino ¿por qué te ibas a enterar tú? Todos estábamos durmiendo.

-Sí, así es. Pero, no todos estábamos durmiendo. Se supone que Zoro debía estar vigilando ¿no?

-Bueno, sí. Pero tampoco hay que echarle la culpa a nadie.

-Mientras que no me maten a mí – dicho esto Nami le sacó la lengua a Robin y la arqueóloga se rió-.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar muchos chillidos y gritos. Más tarde se escuchó la voz de Zoro peleando con Sanji.

-Bueno, ya ha bajado Zoro y ahora se está peleando con Sanji. Voy a bajarle los humos – aclaró Nami-.

Ahora Nami se dirigió a la cubierta muy dispuesta a darle un par de collejas a esos dos, seguida de Robin.

***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

_En la cocina..._

-Bueno pues durante la noche entramos en una especie de torbellino, muy comunes en la zona del Grand Line en la que estábamos y... - siguió Nami pero se vio interrumpida-.

-Espera, espera Nami. ¿Cómo que " la zona del Grand Line en la que estábamos"? - preguntaron todos a la vez-.

-Pues eso es lo malo del torbellino que nos encontramos... resulta que tenía algo de mágico y nos absorbió sin darnos cuenta y ahora no estamos en el Grand Line. Ese torbellino nos a trasladado a... ¡al North Blue! - dijo por fin Nami.

Se había dado cuenta hace poco esta mañana y nada más darse cuenta se lo había contado a Robin, pero la arqueóloga le aconsejó que lo mejor sería contárselo a los demás para quitárselo ya de la cabeza.

* * *

_**B**ueno, aquí acaba este capítulo. Este capítulo ha sido un poco más corto que el otro, pero son casi iguales. Al final solo he tardado un día en terminar en el capítulo 2, pero como no tengo Internet ahora mismo, tendré que ir a casa de una amiga y seguro que subiré más de 1 capítulo cuando vaya ;)_

_**Este capítulo ha sido como un enlace o el intermedio de el siguiente capítulo que es el importante. Casi todo lo que ha salido han sido algunas peleas y conversaciones sobre la isla Arwhen. También Sanji dice que le suena esa isla ¿de qué? Bueno a lo largo de unos capítulos se dirá por qué. Parece que Zoro sigue pensando en Nami jejeje ^^ y ahora han aparecido en el North Blue.**_

_**Agradezco mucho a las personas que hayan leído este fic y espero que sigan leyéndolo. Escribiré pronto el próximo capítulo en el que a lo mejor llegarán a Arwhen. Ahora voy a responder a los reviews:**_

_**denned01: gracias por dejarme un review! Eres el primero y te estoy muy agradecida ^^ Y en cuanto a lo que me pediste... no sé muy bien que pasará con Nami. Ahora tonteará con Zoro, pero principalmente estará con Sanji.**_

**Laura9914**


	3. Una explicación

¡Hola! Me alegro de escribiros otra vez. Esta vez he tardado más de lo normal en escribir este capítulo porque no me llegaba la inspiración y he estado ocupada porque estaban pintando mi casa y no tenía tranquilidad ni me concentraba, pero ya tengo el capítulo 3.

Sé que en el capítulo anterior dije que este sería un capítulo importante, pero lo importante solo lo dice al final. En medio del capítulo hay un poco de pelea pero a partir de ahora, la habrá menos. Me he dado cuenta de que solo escribo conflictos y quiero que mi fic sea diferente así que será de aventura.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews. Les estoy muy agradecida. Aquí están las respuestas a sus preguntas:

**denned01:** Gracias por dejarme un review. Siento no haberte respondido en el capítulo 2, pero ahora te lo respondo aquí ^^. En cuanto a lo que me dijiste... no creo que al final Nami se quede con Zoro, pero si será muy buen amigo de ella ^^ Aunque intentaré hacer creer lo contrario y además la pareja oficial del fic es SanjixNami, pero ese será el final y nadie sabe lo que pasará antes de eso ¡Otra vez gracias y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic!

**Laura Hatake:** ¡Muchas gracias por enviarme un review! Para mí es un honor que me escribas. Justo me has pedido lo contrario que denned01, por ahora no lo tengo muy claro creo que Nami jugará un poco ^^. Lo más seguro es que te haga caso y Sanji tenga celos, aunque no creo que tenga tiempo con lo que le va a pasar a Sanji. También en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre si iba a haber lemmon... creo que más adelante puede que ponga (porque si no pongo se vuelve un poco aburrida la historia ¬¬) ¡Nos leemos!

**Lunabetz:** Gracias por escribirme. Así que te gusta mucho Zoro ¿no? Bueno, tú también te has sumado al equipo SanjixNami ^^. Y tú no estás loca por lo que me has pedido! Al final si pondré lemmon (creo) Lo pondré en capítulos separados por si alguien se lo quiere saltar (hay personas a las que no les gusta). Gracias también por corregirme algunos fallos, así podré hacer que te guste más (tampoco me encanta que lo hagas pero es necesario ^^). ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

* * *

Y por cierto, cuando veáis algunas frases en cursiva son pensamientos procedentes de alguna persona.

* * *

Esta estupenda serie y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sensei, nunca a mí.

* * *

No les entretengo más y les dejo este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! ^^

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Bueno pues durante la noche entramos en una especie de torbellino, muy comunes en la zona del Grand Line en la que estábamos y... - siguió Nami pero se vio interrumpida-._

_-Espera, espera Nami. ¿Cómo que " la zona del Grand Line en la que estábamos"? - preguntaron todos a la vez-._

_-Pues eso es lo malo del torbellino que nos encontramos... resulta que tenía algo de mágico y nos absorbió sin darnos cuenta y ahora no estamos en el Grand Line. Ese torbellino nos a trasladado a... ¡al North Blue! - dijo por fin Nami._

_Se había dado cuenta hace poco esta mañana y nada más darse cuenta se lo había contado a Robin, pero la arqueóloga le aconsejó que lo mejor sería contárselo a los demás para quitárselo ya de la cabeza._

* * *

Capítulo 3: Una explicación

-¡Qué! - gritaron todos a la vez cuando escucharon lo que dijo Nami-.

Todos estaban exaltados, una noticia así no se escuchaba todos los días. El único que no parecía estar alterado por la bomba, era Luffy. Probablemente todos habrían pensado que sería el que más daría la nota chillando. Pero no lo parecía.

Después de ese grito que soltaron todos los mugiwara, se hizo el silencio. No se oía nada. Nadie se esperaba ese silencio, es como si todos esperaran a que otro hablara en vez de él.

Sanji también estaba diferente. Tenía una cara un poco rara. _"¿El North Blue? No creía que algún día volviera a ver ese mar tan siniestro. Si le contara a mis compañeros mi secreto..." _- es lo que pensaba Sanji-.

-¡Bueno vale ya! Todos se equivocan alguna vez ¿no? - Nami se estaba impacientando porque nadie decía nada, prefería que le insultaran a ese silencio tan aterrador-.

-Pero es que... esto es muy raro... - comenzaba a tartamudear Usopp - ¿de repente nos ha tragado un torbellino y nadie se ha dado cuenta?

-Se supone que ese es el trabajo de la navegante ¿no? - saltó Zoro, con tal de que no le echaran las culpas a él... aunque se arrepentía un poco de echárselas a Nami-.

-También es el trabajo del vigilante ¿o es que no te acuerdas? - le reprochó Nami. No iba a tragarse todo el marrón ella sola, tenía demasiado orgullo para eso-.

-No me acuerdo de eso, lo siento – Zoro se puso en plan chulo - de lo que sí me acuerdo es de que la única persona que sabe de climatología debería haberlo previsto.

-¡Pero estaba dormida! ¿Cómo querías que me diera cuenta? ¿Te crees que soy Superman?

-¡Pero digo yo que...! - Zoro se vio interrumpido por Luffy que estalló después de estar muy serio-.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Nami no ha tenido la culpa! ¡Ni ella ni nadie! Ha sido algo que nos ha pillado por sorpresa y nadie se ha enterado, entonces ¿por qué alguien tendría que haberse dado cuenta? Vamos a dejarnos de echarnos las culpas y aprovechemos la ocasión. Tampoco es tan malo... nunca hemos estado en el North Blue y deberíamos ver que ocurre mientras intentamos salir de aquí. Así que... que haya paz.

Desde el momento en el que Luffy dijo basta, los mugiwara se callaron y no dijeron nada. Era impresionante cuando su capitán daba un discurso. Puede que ha veces se enfadaran con él por las estupideces que soltaba, pero Luffy sin duda sería "el Rey de los Piratas" y valía la pena.

Zoro se arrepentió aún más de haberle echado las culpas a Nami. Giró la cabeza y la miró. Ella estaba mirando orgullosa a Luffy, al igual que todos. Sin saber por qué, Zoro sonrió, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el cocinero que le miró con odio. Zoro se dirigió a Nami bajo la atenta mirada de Sanji.

-Nami... - le susurró Zoro a Nami, esperando a que la navegante le mirara y dejara de sonreír, lo que le encantó a Sanji-.

-¿Qué? – le respondió secamente Nami. Todavía estaba enfada con él por haberle hablado mal-.

-Yo... - él no sabía cómo pedirle perdón a una chica, nunca lo había hecho-.

-¿Sí? - Nami se cruzó de brazos y esperó impaciente la respuesta del chico-.

-Verás... yo siento lo que ha pasado y... quería pedirte perdón – se disculpó el espadachín. Hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de haber sido capaz de decírselo a ella-.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Es que creo que me he pasado. Nadie tuvo la culpa de esto y además no es para tanto ¿verdad? - Zoro soltó su famosa media sonrisa dedicada a Nami. Esperaba que Nami no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba provocando al cocinero, acercándose a ella-.

-Bueno... yo también tuve algo de culpa. Tienes razón en cuanto a lo de que yo debería haberme dado cuenta, ya que soy la navegante.

Nami bajó la cabeza triste. De verdad se sentía muy culpable de lo que había ocurrido. Y Sanji no podía soportarlo más, no podía ver a su querida Nami-swan triste delante del marimo. Ya no aguanto más y se metió entre ellos para hablar con ella. La quería demasiado como para que esto pasara.

Sanji se fue deslizando entre los mugiwara sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se puso detrás de Nami. Zoro le vio y Sanji se puso desafiante. El cocinero, cuando estuvo justo detrás de la navegante, levantó sus brazos y abrazó a Nami por la espalda. En cuanto se dio cuenta Nami levantó la mirada y justo antes de que pudiera levantar la mano y pegarle una colleja, se percató de que Sanji intentaba consolarla.

-Nami-san... - empezó a articular Sanji. A él se le hacía muy difícil abrazar a Nami en el estado en el que estaba ella, deseaba abrazarla y estar con ella hasta el fin del mundo hasta que estuviera bien - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Nami se sorprendió de lo dulce y a la vez serio que había sido Sanji. _"¿Desde cuando Sanji es así de dulce conmigo en vez de acosarme? Puede que haya cambiado y no me di cuenta..."_ es lo que pensaba la navegante mientras miraba a los ojos del cocinero.

-Sanji-kun...

-Te he visto triste y he venido a ver lo que te pasaba – Sanji se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Nami si la culpa de su tristeza era si le había echo algo el marimo, pero ahora que había causado impresión en Nami no quería ser otra vez el acosador-.

Sanji acercó su cara por el hombro de Nami para poder mirarla a los ojos. Nami levantó más su cabeza y Sanji pudo ver que ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, de repente le dio una punzada en el corazón al verla así.

El cocinero levantó su mano y le limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas de las mejillas de Nami. Este momento se volvió muy romántico, tanto que ni se dieron cuenta de que seguían delante de Zoro y todos los mugiwara, aunque los demás estaban a lo suyo.

Zoro no podía soportar lo que estaba viendo. _"Están demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y ¿qué es lo que van a hacer? ¿besarse? No, en medio de todos no lo van a hacer ¿verdad? Yo no lo aguanto más. No me gusta Nami, pero tampoco quiero que ande besándose con otros por ahí. No quiero que el ero-cook pruebe los mismo labios que ya probé yo una vez. Voy a separarles"_ Zoro pensaba todo esto en unos segundos que se volvieron cruciales para hacer lo que él quería.

Sanji y Nami seguían mirándose a los ojos y no se dieron cuenta de que Zoro se alejó un poco hacía la mesa, sin dejar de mirarles. El espadachín vio lo que le hacía falta: el jarrón. Ese tan apreciado jarrón con las flores que cultivaban Nami y Sanji. Haciendo esto mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Aprovechando que nadie miraba, Zoro puso la mano detrás del jarrón y deseándolo con fuerza... lo tiró al suelo.

El sonido retumbó e hizo eco en el Sunny. Todos de repente se callaron y los tortolitos al darse cuenta de que estaban en público, se separaron con vergüenza y sonrosados. Sanji, después de mirar a Nami, se dirigió derecho hacia Zoro enfadado por varias razones.

-¡Marimo! ¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho, imbécil? - Sanji ya estaba enfrente de Zoro con una mirada desafiante. Éste no tardó en ponerse igual que el otro, dispuesto a empezar una pelea con gusto-.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada, baka! - se excusaba Zoro. Él solo intentaba alargar la pelea-.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién ha tirado el jarrón con flores?

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

-¡Pues porque estás justo al lado del jarrón roto!

-¡Tampoco era para tanto porque las flores eran horrorosas! - gritó a pleno pulmón Zoro. Estaba orgulloso de haberlo dicho y de haber tirado esas flores, que son las que evitaron que Nami y Zoro se besaran en un principio-.

-¿Perdona? - esta vez fue Nami quién se metió en la pelea. Le molestaba que Zoro se metiera con sus flores, y ella todavía no sabía el por qué-.

-Lo que has oído. Esas flores no deberían existir.

-Pues yo creo que las flores son preciosas. Las flores que cultivamos Sanji-kun y yo son las mejores.

Zoro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Esa última frase fue la misma frase que dijo Nami hace dos años. Nami se percató de esto y en seguida recordó lo que pasó y por qué Zoro se puso así con las flores. _"Es increíble... ¿Zoro todavía se acuerda de lo que pasó hace dos años? Pero, si solamente fue un juego... ¿o para él no? Estoy muy confusa..."_

Sanji intervino en los pensamientos de Nami y de Zoro y defendió las flores. Le encantaba cultivar flores con Nami o lo que le encantaba era pasar un rato con ella...

-Mira Zoro – Sanji dio un paso hacia adelante y se encaró con Zoro con aire de chulo – no sé lo que te pasa a tí ahora, pero te sugiero que no te metas con lo que hacemos Nami y yo.

-¿Lo que hacéis Nami y tú? Sé muy bien lo que hacéis y no me interesa. Pero si tú supieras lo que me pasa a mí ahora... - se defendía Zoro. A él no le importaba contar algo de lo que ocurrió, con tal de callarle la boca a Sanji-.

-¿Ah si? Y ¿qué es lo que te pasa a tí ahora? - Sanji seguía con el juego. No sabía a qué se refería Zoro, pero ahora quería descubrirlo-.

-Zoro, para por favor – Nami posó su mano en el hombro de Zoro para tranquilizarle, ella no quería que éste contara nada de lo que ocurrió-.

-Vamos a ver, Sanji. Si tu supieras lo que Nami y yo... - Zoro se vio interrumpido por Nami que, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, le pisó el pie con fuerza para que se callara-.

Sanji, confundido se rascaba la cabeza. _"¿Qué es lo dice el marimo? Algo de mi Nami-swan..."_ Miró a Nami y vio que ella estaba callando a Zoro con un dedo en su boca.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó inquieto el cocinero – si tu supieras lo que Nami y yo ¿qué?

-Pues...

Nami interrumpió a Zoro para mejorar las cosas porque con lo que había hecho ya y lo que podría estropear ahora, no se sabe lo que podría pasar.

-¡Nada! - Nami se puso en medio de ellos dos para solucionar el problema – no ha pasado nada. Lo que quería decir Zoro – cuando pronunció su nombre, ella le miró con descaro – bueno, lo que quería decir era... si tu supieras lo que Nami y yo hemos trabajado para poder sacar agua con la bicicleta porque... nos quedamos exhaustos y muy cansados ¿ve-verdad?

Nami buscó la mirada del espadachín esperando que él resguardara su mentira. _"Por Kami... si alguien se enterara de lo que pasó. Además si yo lo he olvidado él también podrá ¿no? Eso espero..."_ - pensaba nerviosa Nami-.

-¿Eh? - Zoro todavía estaba aclarando en su cabeza la trola que había soltado Nami para que no se le olvidase mientras hablaba – si... ¡sí! Eso es. Lo que pasó es que... Nami iba a ducharse ¿no? Y entonces... no quería pedalear y me llamó a mí porque todos vosotros estabais ocupados y... estuve un rato pedaleando hasta que me cansé mucho. Después, al final... Nami se puso también a pedalear hasta que también se cansó mucho y... estuvimos así hasta que se llenó la bomba de agua. Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Zoro se había puesto a sudar mucho debido al nerviosismo que le había expuesto Nami. Esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Todas las miradas estaban puestas a él, poniendo una cara un tanto rara... esperaban a que Sanji dijese algo porque se lo estaban explicando a él.

-Entonces... - el cocinero estaba pensando en lo que le habían dicho Nami y Zoro, que era un poco raro - ¿por qué presumías de ello? Es decir, te pregunté qué es lo que te pasaba y tu me respondiste: si supieras lo que Nami y yo...

-¿Por qué? Pues porque estaba presumiendo de que tú no pasaste un rato con ella – explicó, a duras penas, Zoro-.

-¿Por eso tendrías que presumir? A nadie le gustaría pasar el rato con el marimo – presumió Sanji-.

-No me hagas tener que... - intentó hablar Zoro pero le interrumpió Nami-.

-¡Callaos ya, por favor! Ahora no estamos para peleas... tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra situación en el North Blue.

Desde que Zoro tiró el jarrón; todos habían estado muy pendientes de la escenita que estaban montando los alborotadores, aunque todos estaban muy callados. Luffy no había dicho nada, pero al escuchar esto último que dijo Nami, reaccionó.

-Bueno... Nami – miró a la navegante y ésta le miró extrañada – pon rumbo a Arwhen.

-¿A-a Arwhen? - gritó Sanji alterado. No sabía porqué pero esa isla le transmitía malas sensaciones y no quería que le ocurriera nada malo a él ni a nadie de la tripulación-.

-Pero, Sanji-kun – le tranquilizó Robin – no tenemos casi comida y eso lo sabes tú muy bien porque lo dijiste antes.

-Es verdad pero...

-¿Por qué no quieres parar en Arwhen? - le interrumpió Nami secamente ignorando lo que estaba diciendo-.

-La verdad es que no lo sé...

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó dulcemente el renito intentando que dijera la verdad. Ya se estaba preocupando por si estaba enfermo - ¿No estarás enfermo, verdad?

Chopper corrió rápidamente hacia Sanji para tocarle la frente. Temía que tuviera fiebre.

-¡Basta, Chopper! No tengo fiebre, de verdad – Sanji soltó al doctor y lo puso en el suelo para seguir hablando – Es que no sé lo que me pasa... Sólo sé que esa isla es muy rara, me suena de algo pero no sé de qué. Además tengo un presentimiento de que va a ocurrir algo malo y no quiero que a nadie le ocurra nada.

-¡Eso no es problema! - le tranquilizó Luffy – Nosotros somos piratas y no nos va a ocurrir nada malo, shishishi. Y si tienes un presentimiento de que algo nos va a ocurrir, tenemos que ir. Así descubriremos qué es y lo más importante de todo ¡ES UNA NUEVA AVENTURA!

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Su capitán les había convencido. Si iban a aquella isla, sabrían qué es lo que les espera. Pero si no van, se quedarían sin saber qué es. Y eso a Luffy no le gustaba, así que... pusieron rumbo a Arwhen, aquella isla desconocida.

* * *

¡Pues ya está!

He terminado el capítulo 3 por fin, después de mucho tiempo. Siento la espera, pero me fue imposible terminarlo antes. Haber si dentro de unos días lo puedo subir, pero seguro que será muy pronto. La verdad que este capítulo a mí (sinceramente) no me ha gustado. Este capítulo solo era para que todos supierais que irían a Arwhen. Es que ha habido muchas peleas y celos. En el capítulo 4, sin embargo, no va a haber tantas peleas y celos. Va a ser un capítulo normal y de aventura, y van a desaparecer las peleas un poco.

He elegido el peor día para escribir porque hace unos 10 minutos que debería haberme puesto ya el bikini para ir a busca a mi amiga y, sin embargo, sigo escribiendo por vosotros.

Si os ha gustado dejadme reviews o si es al contrario también (aunque prefiero que os guste ^^) ¡Gracias por leer!

**Laura9914**


	4. Esa interminable espera

¡Siento la tardanza! Por fin he terminado el cap 4. Seguramente tardaré en subirlo, aunque lo haya escrito pronto. Siempre con los problemas del Internet, que me tiro casi un mes sin internet, solamente lo puedo utilizar unas veces :C

* * *

Muchas gracias por molestaros en dejarme reviews en el capítulo anterior (espero haber podido aclarado todo). Una cosa que quería deciros es que algunos me habéis preguntado si pondré lemmon en el fic. Y en el mismo capítulo me lo habéis preguntado un par de veces (no sé si será por algo o os habéis compinchado, es broma XD) Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir lemmon, pero cuando lo haga espero que me salga bien. Por ahora, en los primeros capítulos no habrá pero puede que más tarde si lo haya. No sé como lo haré porque como ya sabéis, yo estoy en los primeros años de instituto (y no he repetido nunca).

* * *

**-::|Reviews|::-**

Guest: vaya, vaya. Se ve que estás entusiasmado con la "conti" ¿eh? Bueno aquí tengo este y estoy escribiendo el 5 ^^ Espero que te guste, porque a mí me gusta más que otros.

* * *

Y por cierto, cuando veáis algunas frases en cursiva son pensamientos procedentes de alguna persona.

* * *

Esta estupenda serie y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sensei, nunca a mí.

* * *

No les entretengo más y les dejo este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! ^^

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó dulcemente el renito intentando que dijera la verdad. Ya se estaba preocupando por si estaba enfermo - ¿No estarás enfermo, verdad?_

_Chopper corrió rápidamente hacia Sanji para tocarle la frente. Temía que tuviera fiebre._

_-¡Basta, Chopper! No tengo fiebre, de verdad – Sanji soltó al doctor y lo puso en el suelo para seguir hablando – Es que no sé lo que me pasa... Sólo sé que esa isla es muy rara, me suena de algo pero no sé de qué. Además tengo un presentimiento de que va a ocurrir algo malo y no quiero que a nadie le ocurra nada._

_-¡Eso no es problema! - le tranquilizó Luffy – Nosotros somos piratas y no nos va a ocurrir nada malo, shishishi. Y si tienes un presentimiento de que algo nos va a ocurrir, tenemos que ir. Así descubriremos qué es y lo más importante de todo ¡ES UNA NUEVA AVENTURA!_

_Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Su capitán les había convencido. Si iban a aquella isla, sabrían qué es lo que les espera. Pero si no van, se quedarían sin saber qué es. Y eso a Luffy no le gustaba, así que... pusieron rumbo a Arwhen, aquella isla desconocida._

* * *

Capítulo 4: Esa interminable espera

_En el despacho..._

Toc, toc.

Luffy llama la puerta – Nami – llama la puerta – Nami – golpea la puerta - Nami.

Cuando Luffy dijo su nombre por tercera vez, ella abrió la puerta de golpe.

̣-Qué – dijo secamente Nami nada más abrirle la puerta en las narices.

Luffy tomó ese "qué" en un "pasa Luffy" y pasó al despachó como si nada. Se sentó en el sofá silenciosamente y ella estaba mirándole desde la puerta todavía abierta. Apoyó sus manos en sus piernas y con un aire de un niño inocente preguntó:

-¿Hemos llegado ya a la isla?

Nami cerró la puerta vagamente sin ganas y se sentó en su silla. Le miró mientras que él seguía con su sonrisa de niño pequeño que si sonríe mucho, le darían un caramelo. En este caso, él conseguiría que le dieran una respuesta.

-Ya te lo dije antes, Luffy – movió su cabeza de un lado a otro – estamos en una zona de aguas tranquilas, por lo que corre muy poco el viento. Así que con lo lento que vamos y aunque la isla esté a nuestra vista y tan cerca... tardaremos aún un par de horas.

-Joo... - se quejó Luffy cayéndose lentamente de lado en el sofá.

-Pero si ya lo sabías, baka. No te hagas la víctima – respondía Nami ignorando como estuviera él – si ayudaras a Franky, Zoro, Chopper y Usopp con los remos llegaríamos antes.

-Es que no me apetece...

-Bueno, tú veras. Te quedas sin isla.

-¡Eso no es justo! - Luffy se comportaba con un niño al que le acababan de quitar un caramelo y estaba haciendo pucheros – Un momento... Brook y Sanji no están remando ¿verdad?

-Verdad – afirmó Nami sin comprender por qué lo preguntaba.

-Y ¿por qué?

-Sanji tiene que hacer inventario en la cocina para saber qué es lo que hay que comprar.

-¿Y Brook? ¿Tiene que hacer inventario de su música?

Nami bajó la cabeza avergonzada. _"¿Pero qué es lo que dice este memo? Ya no sabe ni lo que dice..."_ Nami le miró como pensando también que era estúpido.

-Pero... - Nami no sabía como explicárselo - ¿Cómo va a hacer inventario de la música, baka?

-Yo no soy músico. Pregúntaselo a Brook.

-Eh... Pero si eso no exist... Bah, da igual. El caso es que Brook está probando una nueva melodía que ha inventado con los chicos. Consiste en dar más energías cuando alguien está cansado. Darle ánimos para que no pare de esforzarse. Si funciona me vendrá de perlas para hacerlos trabajar más – Nami sonrió de manera diabólica y Luffy la miró extrañado. Cuando Nami se percató de su mirada se borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Eso es genial!

-Ya lo sé. Espero que funcione.

Luffy se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a Nami. Con su mano derecha empezó a toquetear lo que había estado haciendo la navegante. Ella se dio la vuelta enfadada y le apartó la mano.

-Y por cierto ¿qué estabas haciendo? - le preguntó Luffy.

-Pues, como puedes observar – levantó su mano y señaló unos papeles – estaba haciendo mapas.

-Ah... pues que aburrido – dijo el chico del sombrero de paja sinceramente y riéndose.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás?

-Bueno, estar haciendo líneas y círculos...

-¡Pues gracias a esto llegamos a las islas! - estalló Nami.

-¡Si yo no estoy diciendo eso! Gomen... - se disculpó Luffy poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

-Vale, vale... Si ya has terminado puedes irte – Nami miró a sus mapas esperando que el otro se fuera.

-Es que no tengo nada que hacer... - se estaba haciendo el remolón.

-Pues aquí te vas a aburrir más – Nami seguía sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Y no te puedo ayudar con eso... que estés haciendo...? - la navegante le acababa de de decir lo que estaba haciendo y, sin embargo Luffy ya no se acordaba y estaba rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Mapas? - le recordó Nami girando la cabeza.

-Ah... ¡sí! Eso es. Entonces, ¿te puedo ayudar? - Luffy puso su mano derecha encima de un mapa y seguidamente Nami puso su mano encima de la de Luffy, aplastándola.

-¡Si hombre, para que me los rompas!

-Vale, vale, tranquilita... que yo ya me voy – esto fue lo último que dijo Luffy antes de abrir la puerta, marcharse y seguir montando alboroto por todo el barco.

-Por fin me deja en paz...

* * *

_En el taller, un momento antes de la charla de Nami y Luffy..._

Toc, toc.

Usopp tocó la puerta del taller porque necesitaba hablar con Franky por un asunto que le rondaba en la cabeza, él le ayudaría de eso estaba seguro. Esperó a que el cyborg le respondiese para poder entrar.

-Pasa – respondió Franky sin mirar quien era, solo miraba sus cachivaches.

-Hay una cosa que me inquieta, Franky – Usopp caminó hacia el carpintero y se paró frente a él.

-Ah, hola Usopp. Escupe lo que me quieras decir, tron.

-Bueno, ¿no te has preguntado cómo ocurrió eso del torbellino?

-¿El torbellino? Pues no sé... - Franky se levantó del suelo en el que estaba con sus herramientas y se puso de pie con Usopp.

-Verás, tú no estabas cuando fuimos a la isla del cielo, Skypia. Cuando bajamos de la isla, el Going Merry quedó muy destrozado por la quilla por lo que al final... bueno ya sabes.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el torbellino? - Franky cruzó los brazos sin saber a qué se refería Usopp.

-Pues que si aterrizamos con ese torbellino, a lo mejor el Sunny Go también ha sufrido algún daño.

-Pero, la vez que bajasteis desde Skypia estábais a muchísimos metros y, sin embargo, no sabemos a qué distancia aterrizamos desde el torbellino.

-Eso es verdad... - Usopp le dio la razón a Franky mientras que se ponía a pensar en otro asunto que se le ocurrió - Aunque otra teoría es que no aterrizáramos.

-¿Eh? - desde luego Usopp tenía mucho cerebro y Franky no comprendía lo que le explicaba él.

-Sí, se me acaba de ocurrir. Puede que el torbellino simplemente nos dejara en el agua suavemente.

-Puede que suavemente no – le aclaró el cyborg.

-Sí, pero me refiero a que puede que no nos tirara fuertemente desde el cielo, sino que el torbellino nos dejara en el agua y ya está.

-Bueno, nunca lo sabremos si no registramos el barco. Ayudaremos un rato a remar a Zoro y Chopper, después observaremos el Sunny. Así que, manos a la obra.

Franky y Usopp salieron del taller después de su charla para dirigirse al lugar de los remos. Tenían que registrar todo el barco en busca de algún daño que pudiera haber sufrido el Sunny Go. Si no lo encontraban y arreglaban, podría haber una fuga. Y no querían tener que despedirse del barco.

* * *

En los remos...

Toc, toc.

-¡Pasa ya de una vez! - gritaba Zoro sudando. Le costaba mucho concentrarse para que ahora viniera alguien y le desconcertara. Con lo poco que le apetecía remar ahora, solo lo hizo porque Nami le amenazó con duplicar su deuda.

* * *

***Flashback***

Zoro se encontraba detrás de los árboles de naranjos de Nami. Hacía muchísimo calor y a Zoro, ahora mismo, no le apetecía entrenar ni nada. Por eso se estaba echando una siestecita en la sombra de los árboles.

De repente, mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados, notó una presencia delante suya y decidió abrir los ojos para ver quién le estaba molestando. Cómo no. Era Nami. Siempre tenía que venir en el peor momento. A saber por qué le regañaría ahora.

-Dime – respondió Zoro sin ganas y sin mover ni un solo músculo.

-Necesito tu ayuda – respondió Nami de la misma forma que el espadachín.

-¿Para?

-¿Vamos a seguir así?

-¿Así como? - Zoro seguía ignorando a Nami. Solo quería que se fuera.

-¡Zoro! - Nami le atizó una colleja a Zoro para dejara de hablar con frases cortas.

-Vale, vale... ¿Para qué has venido?

-Como dije antes, necesito tu ayuda. Ya sabes que hemos entrado en aguas tranquilas y sin viento llegaremos dentro de mucho tiempo a Arwhen.

-¿Y eso en qué me incluye a mí?

-Pues que tienes que remar.

-¿Remar?

-Sí. También se lo pediré a Chopper, Usopp y Franky.

-¿Y los demás?

-Bueno, no creo que Robin quiera hacerlo y además, nosotras las chicas, no tenemos tanta fuerza. Luffy seguro que se hará el remolón, aunque al final lo obligaré. Sanji tiene cosas que hacer en la cocina y Brook también tiene que componer una cosa que le he propuesto yo – Nami se dio por satisfecha al explicárselo todo a Zoro y cruzó los brazos esperando que éste dijera algo.

-Entonces... yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Así que, lo siento pero no lo voy a hacer.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Zoro? - Nami miraba al espadachín de forma desafiante.

-Echarme la siesta – dijo él simplemente.

-No, no. De eso nada. Tú te vienes ahora mismo a remar ¿de acuerdo?

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por qué lo tendría que hacer?

-Porque sino te duplicaré un 130% tu deuda actual – a Nami se le formó una sonrisa en la cara al imaginarse el dinero que ahora le debería Zoro.

-¿Siempre con lo mismo? - Zoro bajó la cabeza sabiendo que no podría pagar su deuda y no quería que su deuda pasase a sus hijos. Así que, otra vez, tendría que ser la marioneta de Nami.

Nami le respondió con una sonrisa. Ella siempre tenía un as en la manga. Sabía de sobra que el espadachín aceptaría remar con tal de no pagar nada, porque no tenía ni un duro. Zoro se levantó del suelo y se puso de pie junto a Nami.

-Vale, has ganado. Remaré. ¿Contenta? - Zoro le sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¿Yo? Mucho – Nami siguió sonriendo y se fue directa a su despacho, pero le dio tiempo a oír lo que dijo Zoro en un susurro.

-Bruja usurera...

-¿Qué has dicho? - Nami se paró, se dio la vuelta esperando una respuesta.

-¿Yo? Nada...

-Pues vale. Ve ahora mismo con los demás a los remos – Nami siguió andando hasta su despacho.

* * *

***Fin Flashback***

Sanji abrió la puerta y vio a sus cuatro nakamas remar y a un esqueleto sentado en una butaca. Zoro, sudando en exceso. Chopper, convertido en su forma heavy point para tener más fuerza. Franky, cantando para olvidarse del cansancio. Usopp, parando cada dos segundos para descansar. Y Brook tocando una melodía mientras se apuntaba unas cosas en la libreta que tenía en su regazo.

-¿Qué te pasa a tí ahora, marimo? - decía Sanji mientras entraba en la habitación con una bandeja de limonada.

-¡Pues que me desconcentras! - seguía gritando Zoro.

-Entonces supongo que no querrás limonada ¿no? - Sanji puso en una mesita la bandeja con unas 9 limonadas para todos.

-¡¿Limonada?! - exclamaron todos mientras se abalanzaban sobre la bebida.

-Por fin podemos beber algo – decía Chopper feliz con poder llevarse algo líquido a la boca que no fuese sudor.

-Sí. Aunque es muy raro que tú nos lleves una limonada a nosotros – decía Zoro sospechando de Sanji con su limonada en la mano y mirándola raramente.

-Sólo lo he echo porque me lo ha ordenado mi querida Nami-swan ~~ - Sanji ya tenía corazones en los ojos que desaparecieron rápidamente al ver que Nami no estaba allí.

-Ya me sonaba raro a mí – comentaba Usopp en una esquina con Chopper hablando de lo que había pasado. En seguida Sanji apareció y les pegó una patada a cada uno para que volvieran a sus respectivos sitios. Y lo hicieron a duras penas con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Jo... Sanji, te has pasado – se quejaba Chopper tocándose el chichón con su pata.

-¡Pues no cotilleéis! - a Sanji se le había hinchado una vena en el cuello.

-Por favor, no gritéis. Me duelen los oídos de escucharos, ¡aunque yo no tengo oídos para que me duelan YOHOHOHO! - decía Brook riendo como un loco.

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? - con todo el ruido nadie se había dado cuenta de que en la puerta habían aparecido Nami, Luffy y Robin. Y ahora Nami parecía enfadada porque la habían molestado.

-¿Eh? No pasa nada, Nami-san. Solamente les he traído limonada para que se refresquen. Por cierto, ¿queréis una limonada? - Sanji cogió una bebida y se la ofreció a Nami, cuidadosamente que ella cogió con gusto y con una sonrisa en su rostro. También se lo ofreció a Robin y a Luffy, que éste se bebió de un sorbo.

-Esta limonada está deliciosa, Sanji-kun – decía Nami mientras terminaba de acabársela.

-Sí, menos mal que justamente traje 9 vasos – Nami le dio su vaso a Sanji y éste la colocó en la bandeja junto a los demás vasos vacíos.

-Que pena que no quede más... me apetecía descansar un rato – decía Usopp mientras se recostaba mejor en el suelo.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Aquí estamos para trabajar! - les gritaba Nami intentando que fuesen más rápido.

-¡Pero si sólo estamos remando Usopp, Franky, Chopper y yo! Normal que vayamos tan lentos... - se quejaba Zoro. Pensaba que no era justo que solo ellos estuvieron remando y los otros se fueran de rositas.

-Deberías sentirse halagado, kenshi-san – Zoro miró extrañado a Robin – si Nami-san os ha elegido a vosotros, es porque sois los más fuertes y te deberías sentir mejor. O eso pienso yo.

Robin terminó esta frase y a continuación, dejó su vaso ya vacío en la bandeja.

-¿Sabes qué, Zoro? Tienes razón – Nami señaló a los demás - ¡Luffy, Sanji, Brook! ¡Poneos a remar!

-¿Qué? - Luffy alargó ese "qué" haciéndose el remolón y haciendo pucheros, intentaba convencer a Nami aunque eso sería un milagro.

-¡Venga, venga! - les animaba Nami.

-Vale, vale... - decían resignados Sanji, Brook y Luffy moviéndose a unos remos.

Nami y Robin se sentaron en unas sillas mientras charlaban sobre sus asuntos. Los demás las miraban envidiosos porque ellas no trabajaban. Esperaban llegar pronto a Arwhen, no aguantaban estar todo ese tiempo remando y además, necesitaban comer bien puesto que no les quedaba mucha comida y Sanji hacía lo que podía con lo poco que tenía.

De repente, Nami se puso de pie. Había escuchado algo extraño fuera del Sunny les hizo una seña a todos para que se callasen, aunque seguían remando todos.

-¿Escucháis eso? - les preguntó Nami esperando a que todos se levantasen y escuchasen, pero Zoro estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó a Nami y siguió remando él solo.

-Sí, lo escucho – decía Robin sacando una oreja fuera del Sunny Go – Ya sé lo que es. Son murmullos de gente.

-Eso significa que hemos llegado a Arwhen, ya no tendremos que esperar más – exclamaba Sanji feliz con una sonrisa, pero pronto se lo borró al notar la sacudida.

Todo pasó en unos segundos. Debieron chocar ya con la tierra y el barco se abalanzó de golpe hacia adelante. Todos se cayeron al suelo debido a la sacudida, menos Nami. Sanji reaccionó deprisa y antes de que Nami cayera al suelo, el cocinero la cogió en brazos, cayéndose él sentado en el suelo con Nami en brazos.

Nami tuvo un leve sonrojo al ver cómo Sanji, como otras muchas veces, le salvó. _"Siempre es un caballero. Lo hace todo por mí y, sin embargo yo siempre le utilizo. Debería dejar de utilizar a Sanji. Es impresionante porque seguro que hasta daría su vida por mí."_ Nami sonrió para sus adentros, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el cocinero y él también soltó una risita al verla así.

En seguida se separaron al ver que todos se estaban levantando. _"Maldita vergüenza... siempre nos avergonzamos cuando estamos juntos en un momento romántico como ahora"_ Sanji pensó esto mientras se levantaba y cuando lo hizo le ofreció su mano a Nami para que ella se levantase.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntaba Luffy desconcertado mientras se colocaba bien su sombrero de paja.

-Hemos chocado con la tierra. El Sunny no puede acercarse más a la isla – les explicó Franky preocupándose de que le hubiera ocurrido algo a su barco.

-Entonces puede que alguien ya haya visto la bandera pirata. Si hay alguna base marina... lo tenemos claro – Usopp ya estaba temblando de miedo.

-Aunque sea tarde, será mejor que dirija el Sunny Go a un lugar donde nadie nos vea. Haber si encuentro alguna cala para escondernos – dijo Nami mientras se iba al timón.

Sanji se entristeció cuando vio que ya todo había pasado. Desearía que nadie les hubiera interrumpido cuando estaban juntos. _"¿Será cosa del karma? Entonces no entiendo por qué no nos dejan un rato a solas... Además, creo que últimamente no soy yo. Me encanta estar con Nami, pero cuando pienso que a ella no le importo ni siente nada por mí... se me quitan las ganas de todo. Esta espera es terrible"_ Desde luego, a Sanji le estaba afectando mucho esto y más cuando bajaran a la famosa isla Arwhen.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto es todo amigos. Me parece que cada vez hago más largos los capítulos, porque sé que eso os gusta ^^ Este capítulo me ha ocupado 7 páginas y media en el Word. Creo que este es el cap más largo que he hecho, pero seguro que haré otros más largos :D

No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero la primera frase que ha dicho Luffy cuando estaba llamando a Nami en la puerta, es la misma que dice Sheldon en la serie _The Big Ban Theory_ cuando llama a Penny en la puerta. He intentado que parezca lo más creíble cuando lo he puesto. Aunque si no os habéis dado cuenta, os lo digo ahora. Si no conocéis la serie, es mejor que la veáis porque a mí me encanta y hace mucha gracia (aunque no entiendo los rollos que sueltan sobre la Física Teórica...)

Espero que no os haya aburrido la conversación de Franky y Usopp cuando hablaban sobre el torbellino, porque cuando yo lo releí si me lo pareció pero es que era importante para la historia. También me lié un poco con el tiempo porque lo primero que escribí fue la escena de Nami y Luffy y después escribí la de Usopp y Franky y, cuando me di cuenta supe que Nami había dicho que Franky y Usopp estaban en los remos y sin embargo estaban en el taller. Así que decidí que el momento del taller fuera un poco antes ^^

La verdad, es que no me acuerdo si el Sunny Go tiene una sala de remos, pero yo la he puesto. Si me equivoco... pues os imagináis que tiene una porque ya no lo puedo cambiar XD

Bueno, hice lo que había prometido en el capítulo anterior. No ha salido ninguna pelea ni tampoco celos. Estaba harta de que siempre estuviera el triángulo amoroso con los celos, así que lo deshice. A partir de ahora, me voy a concentrar más en el SanNa y en la aventura. Aunque este cap me ha salido más de humor.

Ah! Se me olvidaba. Laura Hatake, ya tienes tu momento SanNa ^^ Espero que te haya gustado cuando Sanji admite que siente algo más por Nami (aunque sea en sus pensamientos). A partir de ahora intentaré poner mucho más SanNa y casi nada de ZoNa hasta que el ZoNa desaparezca. Tengo algo pendiente para Zoro ;) También le quería decir a Lunabetz que en el cap anterior no corregí las faltas que me dijiste, pero a partir de ahora y en este cap ya lo he arreglado. Así que, gracias!

Ya se está haciendo de noche, así que me voy a despedir. Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo con mucha ilusión ^^

**Laura9914**


End file.
